


Games

by Wynter_Daye



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynter_Daye/pseuds/Wynter_Daye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeru wouldn't be in this situation if he had just listened to his gut instincts... And he certainly wouldn't be feeling as confused as he is now. *Kaikeru, Lime*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Digimon isn't mine… though I wish it was.
> 
> This is a Kaikeru (Kaiser x Takeru), so… yeahhh… errrr… this also has lime...

* * *

_3:00 AM_

Takeru sighed.

' _I wish I could sleep as easily as Patamon…'_ He thought as his Digimon's snores reached his ears.

Takeru knew he should sleep. Even though he didn't have school latter today, him and the other chosen children decided to meet up around noon to destroy dark towers.

' _Didn't Yamato once say milk helped you sleep?'_

Deciding it was worth a shot, Takeru carefully got up from under the covers, avoiding waking Patamon up. Only stopping to steal a glance at the sleeping form of his Digimon, he started to make his way to the kitchen.

Takeru walked down the hallway, but stopped when he noticed a light coming from the computer room.

Upon closer inspection, he saw that the P.C. was turned on, with a DigiPort displayed on the screen.

"Must have left it on when I came through the DigiPort…" Takeru murmured quietly, his hand moving to press the power button.

Just before his pointer finger hit the power button, he hesitated.

' _Maybe taking a trip to the Digital World would help me sleep…'_ It was a stupid idea, and Takeru knew that. Two reasons that made the idea stupid; the first reason being that Patamon was asleep, and the little Digimon wasn't exactly woken easy, unless there was  _ **a**_   _ **lot**_ of noise. The second reason was the Kaiser. Certainly, if Ken found him, there would be no telling what he might do to Takeru!

Takeru absentmindedly stared down at his Digivice next to the computer. He hesitantly picked it up.

' _The Kaiser's probably asleep…'_ Takeru thought. He held his Digivice up to the computer screen, and, in a loud whisper, said;

"DigiPort open!"

* * *

"This is interesting…" The Kaiser mused, leaning forward in his chair.

' _Seams like one of those chosen children are in sector B1…'_ The Kaiser thought as he looked at one of the monitors. Sure enough, it showed a tall boy with blonde hair. Takaishi.

"He doesn't have his Digimon with him…" the Kaiser trailed off. A smirk played on his lips.

"Wormmon! Fetch an Airdramon!"

* * *

Takeru looked around. He seamed to have landed in meadow. It was a pretty sight, even at the present hour, with its green grass and colorful flowers. Unfortunately, the meadows beauty was marred by-

' _A dark tower…'_ Takeru numbly thought. He walked to approach the tower.

Coming to a halt in front of the dark tower, Takeru thought;

' _The Kaiser…'_

Takeru stared in horror at the tower looming in front of him.

"Enjoying the view?" A familiar voice asked.

Takeru spun around, and saw a boy regally dressed, his blue, almost black, hair spiky.

"The Kaiser…" Takeru whispered his mouth slightly open.

The Kaiser smirked. "Shocked, Takaishi?" He asked playfully.

Though still in shock, Takeru managed to regain enough composure to say; "What do you want?"

The Kaiser's smirk grew wider. "What, you're not happy to see me?"

The Kaiser stepped closer to Takeru.

Instinctively, Takeru took a step back.

"Awww… is Takaishi scared?" The Kaiser teased, playfully waging a finger at Takeru.

The Kaiser took another step toward him.

Takeru stood his ground, deciding not to give the Kaiser the satisfaction of letting him know he was afraid.

' _Oh? Maybe Takaishi's not scared after all…'_ The Kaiser thought as he stepped closer to Takeru.

' _I'm going to have to change that…'_ The Kaiser's smirk turned into a full blown smile. He stepped closer to Takeru.

And closer…

And closer…

In till he was face to face with Takeru, a small space between the two boys.

"You're not afraid of me, are you?" The Kaiser asked. He reached out and started to stroke Takeru's cheek.

"Uhm…" Takeru fumbled for words, as he was caught in the Kaiser's gaze. The Kaiser leaned forward.

Then there was no space between them at all.

Takeru jumped back, shocked. "Why… Why did you-"

Takeru was cut off by the Kaiser's next words.

"Why? Because I wanted to!" The Kaiser then added; "And, what  _exactly_  are you going to do about it?"

Takeru gritted his teeth. The only way he would get out of this…  _encounter_ … is if he had a plan.

' _But what plan? The only way to beat the Kaiser…'_ Takeru's eyes widened as he realized the truth.  _'…Is to play the game in the first place! After all, you can't win if you never play…'_

Takeru balled his hands into fists and walked up to the Kaiser.

' _You want to play? Fine. I can play, too.'_ Takeru thought as he closed the space between him and the Kaiser.

The Kaiser's eyes widened. He pushed Takeru away. This was… unexpected. He didn't think Takaishi would act like…  _that._

_'Though… This could be fun.'_

The Kaiser regained his smirk as he gathered Takeru's face in his hands and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Takeru blinked as the Kaiser ran his tongue along Takeru's lips. This kiss was certainly more…  _demanding_  then the last kisses. But, Takeru still allowed the Kaiser entrance.

The Kaiser quickly slipped his tongue into Takeru's mouth. Takaishi was responding better then he expected.

Takeru's eyes slid closed. Takeru was slightly aware of losing his balance and falling on his back, the soft grass cushioning his fall. What Takeru  _was_ mostly aware of, was the spiky haired boy on top of him, still kissing him.

The Kaiser pulled back from the kiss to survey the position they were in. It was perfect for what he had in mind, though; there was a certain _issue_ he had to take care of. The Kaiser started tugging at Takeru's clothes.

Takeru stared at the boy in front of him.

' _Are we really going to-'_ Takeru's thoughts were cut off when the Kaiser glared at him, saying, "aren't you going to help me?"

"Uhm… What?" Takeru stupidly asked.

The Kaiser rolled his eyes and stated, "Your clothes," before he started tugging at Takeru's clothes again.

"Wouldn't it be easier to take of my clothes if you got off me?" Takeru was starting to have second thoughts about the whole _ordeal_.

The Kaiser stopped tugging at Takeru's clothes and leaned down to whisper in Takeru's ear;

"What, and give you a chance to escape? The Kaiser chuckled before nibbling at the blonde's ear.

The rest was a blur to Takeru.

* * *

"Takeru! Are you ok?"

Takeru opened his eyes to see a boy with goggles looming over him. The sun was shining in Takeru's eyes, which was  _not_ helping the major headache he had.

"Daisuke? What happened?" Takeru asked weakly, his eyes still adjusting to the new light.

"See, Daisuke? I told you he was ok!" A blue creature next to Daisuke piped up.

Daisuke shrugged, and offered a hand out to Takeru. "I don't know… I came through the DigiPort, walked a little, and saw you passed out on the floor!"

Takeru took Daisuke's hand, and Daisuke helped Takeru up.

Takeru noticed he was wearing clothes, which was weird… he remembered taking his clothes off during…

Takeru blushed as he remembered the previous events.

' _Was it a dream?'_ Takeru thought.

Daisuke looked at Takeru, concern written on the goggle boy's face. "Takeru?" He waved a hand in front of Takeru's face, causing the blonde to snap out of his thoughts.

"Uhm… yeah, Daisuke?" Takeru blinked and looked at the goggle boy.

Dude, are you _sure_  you're ok? Daisuke asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Takeru, ignoring the look Daisuke was giving him, started walking away from Daisuke and Veemon, with no particular direction in mind.

"Hey, where are you going?" Takeru wasn't sure if Daisuke or Veemon had said that.

' _It had to be a dream!'_

…Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I love this couple. I don't care if its not popular. Any way, thanks for reading, and have a good day/night.


End file.
